Jude Knight
Quotes “The subconscious mind takes over at night, freeing us of all the usual restrictions we put on ourselves, all the things we block out, telling ourselves it can’t happen, when the truth is, the universe is magical, and mysterious, and much grander than it seems, with only the thinnest veil of energy separating us from them.” -Jude, Shadowland by Alyson Noel ---- Summary of Jude's actions in the books: Jude Knight is first seen in Shadowland as he works for his guardian's Mystics and Moonbeams store in Laguna Beach, California. Ever meets him as she is having a little bit of a dispute between her and Damen. Ever finds him extremely attractive, and a little bit familiar. After a while, even though she is back together with Damen again, she can't stop thinking about him, even though she knows her and Damen are mean to be. But she can't help thinking, does fate have other plans between her and Damen? In Dark Flame, Jude offered Ever his help by telling her whom person she could get the answers she's seeking. Ever is indecision about choosing Jude or Damen then. Ever told Jude about the dark magic (her "dark flame") she used and how she can't stop drawing near Roman. When Ever finally starts to convince Roman to giver her the antidote she's been needing all along, Jude comes in, thinking Roman is seducing her, and punches his weak chakra. Roman drops the only antidote spilling the bottle, and Ever is, once again, farther away then ever from being with Damen. Ever doesn't believe Jude's 'accidental' mistake, and therefore can't get over that for quite some time. In Nightstar, Haven is taking over and going somewhat insane with revenge and Jude is trying to help Ever. They end up kissing a couple of times, and when Haven temporarly kills Ever and she realizes her true soulmate is Damen and not Jude, he is hurt but understands In Everlasting, Jude is trying to get over Ever's choice for Damen, but having trouble with it. He ends up helping Ever still, saying he owes her for all the trouble he's caused her with his love and ruining Roman's antidote. He ends up going to see his before unseen past as Heath where he, once again, falls in love with Ever's character, Adelina, but is beaten by Damen's character, Alrik. He had proposed to Adelina, but she had declined for her love for the dreamy, betrothed prince. He is Alrik's best friend and helps them even though he is obviously jealous. When Adelina 'accidentally' dies he is so wanting her to live he tries to get Ava, Romy, and Rayne's former live characters to try to bring her back to life, even though he knows it's wrong. He accepts it when she dies though, and, in that life, he dies alone. In his current life, when Honor is searching for the tree of life, he starts to date Honor, who is crazy about him. When Ever finds out she isn't jealous, and realizes she's happy for him and says "You deserve someone to be crazy about you." Jude also shaved off his dreadlocks during the six months Ever was in Summerland. Ever told him she liked it and to keep it that way. ---- Personality: Jude is a calm, surfing guy, who has suffered many tragedies in his short life. His mother had died when he was young and his father was so depressed about her death he shot himself, committing suicide. He then had horrible foster families and decided to live on the street until he was taken in by the owner of Mystics and Moonbeams. He grew up and helped her with the shop until she died and left the shop to him. Jude is against any type of physical immortality and so doesn't like Ever and Damen being immortal. Jude also is in all of Ever's past lives because he was meant to keep Ever from turning immortal, but ends up falling in love with her even though they aren't meant to be together. Category:Characters